


be still, my foolish heart

by tfwyn



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Yearning, well it's more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfwyn/pseuds/tfwyn
Summary: "Peaches or plums?" a voice called out to Quentin."What?" Quentin responded, a feeling of deja-vu washing over him."I said," the man began, "Do you want peaches or plums?".Quentin blinked at the man in front of him.---------------Quentin is half-way through his first year at Brakebills University and hasn't had much luck at making friends, let alone at finding love. Then, he meets Eliot.OR A non-magic College AU where Eliot and Quentin fall in love... eventually.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	be still, my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in about 4-5 years, but since the last season of The Magicians aired I was yearning for an actual Quentin/Eliot romance. This is a rough draft (so sort of like a one-shot) of Chapter 1 to assess insert and feedback!

It was already half-way through Quentin’s first year at Brakebills, and he still had no luck on making friends. It wasn’t for lack of effort because he _tried_ . For starters, Quentin couldn’t decide whether his roommate, Penny, simply tolerated him or plotted out Quentin’s murder in his free time. Then, there was Alice, timid Alice, who was somehow more lost in her own world than Quentin was in his. And Kady, Penny's friend, who _definitely_ plotted out Quentin's murder in her free time. Still, Quentin sat in his dorm room, head resting lightly on his knees. Okay, maybe Quentin hadn't given his best effort in becoming sociable while at college, but it was an improvement compared to high school.

Quentin felt the familiar buzz of his cellphone, alerting him of a new text, presumably, Julia. He didn't need to read it as it was, probably, pseudo-profound bullshit, on how it's a gorgeous day and that Quentin should relish it. Quentin sighed. He knew Julia wasn't wrong because there he was, still, in his dorm at noon. Quentin could remember Julia practically urging Quentin to attend Brakebills.

"Come on, Q, it'll be good for you! Going to college will give you a chance to meet new people, maybe even live a little." Julia pleaded.

"But--" Quentin tried to interject.

"No but's Q. We can't live in our Fillory dreamland forever!"

Quentin bit his lower lip. He remembered the fateful day when Julia introduced him to _Fillory and Further_. The two used it as an escape, admittedly, Quentin more so than Julia. The two vowed to explore Fillory, much like Jane and Martin Chatwin. Quentin knew that he still had a whole life ahead of him and needed to take his future seriously. Yet, all Quentin longed for was to go back, to when he and Julia would trace their fingertips against the map of Fillory, underside his dining room table.

"Hello? You in there?" Quentin heard, as his eyes began to focus, on the palm moving in front of him.

"Ah! Yes, sorry!" Quentin stammered

"Look, I'm having my girlf-" Penny stopped himself, 

'I'm having someone over, so if you could go find something to do, instead of sitting here moping like some sad little nerd king, I'd appreciate it.' Penny stated although Quentin knew it was more of a demand.

Quentin didn't bother to respond and instead grabbed his messenger bag and headed for the door. The local Farmer's Market was starting again. _It might be nice!_ Quentin thought, but it sounded more like Julia's voice ringing in his ears.

The snow slowly began to melt, as flowers began to bloom from the cracks in the pavement. Quentin gripped the handlebars of his bike as he felt himself start to regret his decision to leave.

_Why couldn't I have put my foot down for once? I need to stop letting Penny tell me what to do and walk all over me._

At some point, Quentin worked up the courage to lock his bike and stroll around the market. Quentin wiped his sweaty palms against his coat. _Why did I wear a coat? It’s too damn hot._

"Peaches or plums?" a voice called out to Quentin.

"What?" Quentin responded, a feeling of deja-vu washing over him.

"I said," the man began, "Do you want peaches or plums?". 

Quentin blinked at the man in front of him. His dark curls cascaded over his forehead and gently brushed against his eyelashes. _Why did he look so familiar?_

"Uh, peaches," Quentin responded, the option to say no already long past his tongue. 

Quentin began to fumble with his wallet, desperately trying to pull out the cash so he could retreat to his dorm. Quickly, he realized he told Penny he would stay _out_ of the dorm. _Shit._

Quentin squinted at the name tag placed on the man's overalls, _Eliot_. 

"How's your day going?" Eliot asked with a blasé tone, one that made Quentin aware that he had no true interest in knowing the answer.

"It's fine!" Quentin snapped, flashing a smile as he placed the cash on the small booth between them.

Quentin admired Eliot’s dedication, albeit ridiculous dedication, to making khaki overalls look fashionable. The strap hung gingerly off his shoulder, and Quentin had to admit that the bedazzled name tag _was_ a nice touch. 

The man let out a small cough. Quentin's eyes darted away from Eliot. _Crap, was I staring? God, did I make it weird?_ Quentin picked up the small bag of peaches and started to walk away.


End file.
